Highschool DxD Countdown to Infinite
by detheroc
Summary: I do not own HS DxD. This is the story parallel reality of the HS DxD version, Hyoudou Issei is a normal highschool boy of unaware of supernatural existence surrounded him, until he were forced to enter that existence. IsseixHarem


Story Title: Highschool DxD: Countdown to Infinite.

Chapter 1.

The Beginning.

Nightmarre...

_It was a gloomy day, with black clouds clouding the sun's vision towards the land underneath._

_A dragon with red shiny red scales and currently had fiery like veins running throught its body. The glow of his green eyes piercing throught the night and staring throught the hearts of his enemies._

_With instant the inferno rise and he is staring at the boy who is before him. The boy were ingelfure with fear._

**What is you're name, child?**

_A strong voice were sounded. That make a boy snape out of his fear when a dragon asking his name._

_"It-ssssss..."_

_Making a dragon tilt his head slightly._

**Do not slutter child, if you not to be eaten! Come on, answer. What is youre name?**

_"It's Issei. Hyoudou Issei."_

_-"Ah!"_

"-! Hah…. Hah….-"

Issei opened his eyes and at the same time made a rough breathing. In a situation, where he looked up to the ceiling, he realized that he had woken up.

Taking a deep breath, he calmed down his chaotic heartbeat.

'…No matter how often I see that dream, I just can't get used to it...'

Laying on his bed face up, Issei stared at his own left hand that he had brought up to his face.

The image flow in his mind, where his left hand become Dragon-like gauntlet that covers up the his hand and a majority of the arm.

Issei shock his head off from those thought and take his clock and look.

"Damn! I gonna be late!" He then quickly out of his bed and went to prepare himself to school.

While brushing his teath he looking at his reflection, while still thought about those on the dream.

'Dragon?'

While washing his mouth and spit.

After finishing to prepare he step down to the kitchen where his mother and his father who is reading a news paper at the table.

"Good Morning. Mom and Dad." Ise said while fully finished and wearing his school uniform.

""Good morning, Ise."" Both his parents great.

While Ise eat he still bothered by those dreams, in other time he thought it simply his own imagination but the dreams never stop of the Red dragon. Once there were a dream of White dragon too and the battle between both. And also alot of dragonkind were there in his dreams. Once he were dreamed of Gigantic Red Dragon who are flow in the void, swimming peacfully. But his constant dreams is always are Western Red Dragon with Green eyes.

"Ise, are you sleep well?" his mother ask.

"I'm good. Mom."

"Maybe you same always watching indecent videos for the night long, son." His father said while take his miso-soup.

Make Ise go in deadpaned look as if telling 'That even not a problem'

He then finish his breakfast and getting up and leave,

"Alright im going."

"Issei. Wait! There were news that i wish to tell you..." His mother said while Ise open the door,

"This can be wait for later." He said with smile while leaving.

While going to school.

A private school. Kuou Academy. That's the school where Ise go in.

It's a co-ed school right now, but since it was a girl's school until a couple of years ago, there are more girls than boys. As the grade goes down, the number of boys increases, but there are still more girls than boys overall.

Hyoudou Issei are 2nd year high school student and the ratio of girls and boys in his class are 7 to 3. For 3rd year students it's 8 to 2. Even now, the girls have a much stronger authority than boys, and the majority of the students in the Student Council are girls, and the Student President is also a girl.

It's a school where boys can't stand tall, but Issei still joined this school.

A reason is because - 'I want to study while being surrounded by girls—-'

After school when lunchtime is arrive in classroom while Ise making a big sigh, and sit down on his seat.

"Hey, buddy. How was the DVD I lent you? It was some good stuff, wasn't it?"

The bald head guy who spoke to him are Matsuda. He might look like a sportsman, but he is a pervert who makes sexually harassing comments every day.

He was a sports-boy during his time in junior high school where he broke many records, but he's in the Photo-Club now. He is really open about his ambition of wanting to take photos of every part of the girls' bodies through the camera lens.

His nickname is the "Perverted Baldy" and the "Sexual Harassing Paparazzi".

"Fu…the wind sure was strong this morning. Thanks to that, I was able get a good view of the girls' panties."

The guy with the glasses who is trying to act cool is my buddy number Motohama. He has a special ability called Scouter that lets him get the numerical values of the girls' measurements through his glasses. Along with a special body where his power level plummets down when he takes his glasses off.

His nickname is the "Perverted Glasses" and the "Three-size Scouter". These two are my evil buddies.

'Seriously, seeing these two faces in the morning really makes me feel down. I feel sick.' While Ise narrow his eyes at the point of depression. He then samck his face at his desk.

"Hey!"

While Ise face on his desk he said.

"Go to hell."

"Hmm-?"

"There is nothing but trouble with you both."

"That was quite mean of you."

"Anyway.I got some nice stuff." Matsuda brush off Ise iritation over them and opens his bag, and tips out the things inside his bag without any hesitation.

'He seriously didn't hear me?' Ise thought while glance at him.

The books and DVDs which are being piled up on my desk have suggestive titles.

"Hee!"

A small scream comes from a girl far away from course she will react like that. After all, something like this is happening in the morning and in public.

What Ise hear next from the girls are discriminating comments like

"You guys are the worst~" and "Die, filthy brats".

"Silence! This is our entertainment! Girls and kids should look away and keep away! Or else, I will rape all of you inside my head!" Matsuda suddenly snap at them, even Ise facepalm at this. He seriously want to punch him for harsh tone.

'Not long ago would have said, "Wow, where did you get these treasures from!" with sparkling eyes at the things piled on my desk.'

Ise thought while looking through between his fingers on his desk. But now it is more... bizzare.

'But since I've been in a terrible state every morning lately, I'm not in the mood.'

Matsuda sighs while looking at my dull face.

"Hey hey hey. Why do you have a face like that when there are so many treasures right in front of you?"

"You haven't been in the mood lately. Weird. It's definitely weird. You aren't the same as before."

Motohama also says that while poking his glasses as if he finds Issei boring.

"Go to hell." Ise said.

"Do you have some kind of illness? No, it can't be. There is no way that you, the manifestation of all sexual desires, would fall sick."

Motohama makes a rude comment about him. He really is a rude guy.

Issei make a sharp gaze that knife piercing daggers pointing at Motohame,

"Are you picking a fight with me?"

"Chill out. I mean you really need to mingle."

While not want to listen another word he immidiatly stand, and leaving a classroom.

"Hey. The class is about to start!"

While Ise leave the classroom. Everyone start whisper that Issei starting to act different. As if he get into the fight a lot and not share same interest. But lately Issei are not support of what his friend want to do. And it result in a constant getting the fight between them. While making a walk on the hall he look at the window where he saw the view of School gate are shown. There he saw... attractive woman around the same age as Issei with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes. Her school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

She were standing there as if she waiting someone.

Issei curiousity take a better of him and he go to check it out,But when he exit the school and look at the place where the girl were, He saw nothing, he only saw flying black feather.

"That's odd." Ise mumble while looking that there was no one around, even thought, he would still able to make it in time even someone run away from gates.

When school is over, Ise came for a walk around the campus and still staring at all girls that walck past him. He then look around and walk to the old school building.

"I can't belive i were hitted that hard."

Ise heard a familiar voice.

"Yup. Dude. Girls in this school really can punch you to death. As if we in the lands of the Amazons."

"Oh here you are guys." Ise said while came closer to the middle where the bench was in front of Old School Building where Matsuda and Motohama sitting and complaining.

"Lick each other wounds, i see." Ise ask while raise the eyebrow, while looking at his pals state.

"Grrhh... it's all his fault."

"You right."

"I sure not have a single clue of whatever you guys talking about." Ise the sweat dropped while answer them, while amused by their appearance where the were been slapped and beaten by a girls.

"Because we always peep in trio! While one watch other two are take a look at surroundings, and there were only two. Because of your absence you ruin the balance!"

"Hey, the blood is still coming out...!" Ise said while point at Matsuda nose.

"Well in a past i the one who were always last to peep, but strangely even that im not always caught in the act, because you freaks always go and yell with full passion, and it give you away and always take a beating."

"Grrrr... I hate this guy."

Ise gave a cheesy grin and placed a hand behind his head while scratched the back of his head.

"The last few days you are avoiding us."

Ise stop and look at them and said.

"I think i need a change of pace at this one. It's simply i never decide, i simply did it without giving a thought."

Ise said while his guys stare at him, and Matsuda nodded and said.

"Dude is growing up, at this point he will go at the study while becoming a nerd or become a delinquet. Or he will suddenly change and become someone like Kiba Yuuto, or maybe he simply will have girlfriend."

Matsuda show his analytical skills.

"You right."

"Do what it means Pal. Ise will become dangerous and also a traitor if he leave the spotlight of pervesy of what we do such as, peeping, porn-magazines, porn-videos... or worse he will become a gay."

'Delinquet? Nerd? Casanova? Boyfriend? Gay? What kind of logic is that because of wanting change the pace.'

And then Motohama and Matsuda whispering to each other and nodded and Motohama ask.

"Ise, do you still like womans breasts." He ask, Ise narrow his eyes meeting this answer straight, both Matsuda and Motohama look at him with expectations.

"Do you need to ask? I love womans breasts, big boobs and also it would be better to be big with well proportion and also with pink nipples. I want to touch them, i want to fondle them, i want to switch the nipples like a pushing buttons, I want to push my head between them. I want to suck them."

Ise said, while both Motohama and Matsuda put their hands on Ise shoulders while they have tears and smile.

"He still the same."

"Such strong words."

Their said while Ise faceplam himself.

'I really need to find a new friends.'

He look at them strangely and then Ise notice something on the window of Old School Building and saw something Red.

It were a flowing Crimson Hair and notice a female figure looking at the yard more preciesely on them.

A flush creep up on Ise while when both Matsuda and Motohama look up. The female at that time move out from there going inside.

"Did you guys see that, Honey?"

" Yeah."

"True that. What's the big deal of Crimson Hair."

"She is Rias Gremory a Senior. She is foreigner came from Northen Europe but even thought she are speak in Japaness well is from Occult Research Club as well she are President of that club."

Inside the School Building.

After look outside, Rias Gremory sit on the sofa.

"Who was that boy?" She ask while cross her legs and folded her arms beneath her huge breasts.

"What boy?"

"One who came later."

The black haired girl look up and try to remember.

"Well i think he is in class 2-B. If i remember right his name is Hyoudou Issei."

Then she look at Rias and ask "Why? What make you ask about him?"

"Oh nothing. I was just want to know who he was. That's all Akeno."

While looking at the Chess board, that were on the desk in front of sofa where she sitting. Rias take one chess piece and place it on her chousing place.

"Checkmate."

After School.

Ise were on the bridge, while cars were ride on the road bellow it. Ise look at them.

"Ugh."

'Being a teenager is the worst. I think i never find anything that is ever interested me now. I mean yeah i am very much of perv, but who will look at me after what i did in school.'

Ise make big sight.

"I think i die alone."

Then were he heard footsteps that were stopped.

"Ummm... Excuse me. You Hyoudou Issei from Kuoh Academy, right? Or am i wrong."

Ise heard female voice, that are soft and a little nerveous. He look to that direction and saw, a young, attractive woman around the same age as Issei with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes.

Her cheeks a bit flushed and looking at Ise, as Ise can only swallow his saliva and looking at cute girl.

"Yeah." When he have closer look Issei not recognize the uniform.

'Maybe it's uniform from a different school that on the other side of the city.' Ise thought while a girl cut off from his thought.

"Hi. I am."

"Hey can i help you with something?" Issei ask.

"Sort of." She answers. While the wind blow, and the hem of the skirt are going up she Ise looking down and saw something pink bellow the skirt and then he saw how a girl push her skirt down to cover her panties from the view.

Ise gapping like fish, he cute reaction make him blush from that cute girl. No one in Academy were as beatifull as her, even when as much as he like to see under the skirt the girls never that attractive while hidding it. But this girl are...

'Angel' Ise thought dreamly.

"I was just trying to ask a quick question."

Ise while starring at her dreamly nodded while saying 'Go on'...

"Are you seeing anyone right now?"

Issei snap out of his dreamlike trance while for him this a new one.

"Now? No."

"That's wonderfull."

'Is it?' Ise again feel a little depressed but also curious, why is it so wonderfull for her?

"It is?" he ask

"In that case..." she said while coming closer to Ise.

"Since you single..." while with soundless steps she coming more close.

"Do you want to go out with me?" she ask him while was closer and looking in his eyes.

"Go out with you?" Issei repeat it, and try to answer while feel suddenly nerveous.

"I uhm..." 'Hell what should i say?' Ise nerveous.

Girl were lower her head while she blushed.

"I've been watching. You pass by here alot and you seem so... well. I don't know. Gentle. You always smiling and always having fun, and even thought i think you are very handsome."

she said while Ise look to other side and other, as if it somekind of prank. While not any suspicious people, he look at a girl.

If it's really what he think it is his thought 'I can't belive this is happening to me right now' what his thought are.

"Let's see. The thing is." She then look straight at him while said.

"I was fall in love with you and i like you to be my boyfriend."

Those lines are totaly give Ise aback at this confession.

"Uh..." 'IS THIS FOR REAL. I WERE CONFESSED BY THE ANGEL!"

"Ummmm... what is you answer?" she asked

"Uh... please angel answer me what is your name?" Ise ask while totaly captivated by her.

"Uh... sorry. I am Yuuma Amano, i from other school that are another side of the city. I live in this area my house is close by. And i saw you few times." she answers.

Ise then take her hand while looking at her with sparkling eyes and chocked out.

"I will become your boyfriend."

That make Yuuma to made a wide smile.

Next Day

In the morning Ise woke up earlier and also in a good mood. His entire time grinning like mad. Because he today will meet early with his girlfriend.

After meeting with Yuuma and complimenting her they both go on the same street, they both need to pass the bridge where they meet yestarday but after it she need to go in other direction straight to the train station, while he in another roude.

"Say Yuuma-chan. Do you ever visit Kuoh Academy?" Ise suddenly ask

"Well i were there few times, but for other reasons." she answer

"Huh?"

"Um... if you curious, how else did i know that you were study here?" she said.

"You mean, you..."

Yuuma lowered her head and said.

"Stalking me?"

At this she find floor very interesting while storing at the ground, but while at under Ise gaze she pouted and said.

"I followed you, or stalked you. So... it's like this." she explain, emberassed and a little scared as if it's something weird.

"Wow... so you that far like me? Did you not late for school by any chance because of it?" Ise ask

"I do. But also it were worth it, i know your name, I know how you act, and i like your personality. Even thought i think girls there to much exaggerate in their punishment. I mean this is all girls school in the past and can't handle what boys are interested in. That's other reason that is another reason why i not enroll there because of their biased view. But something i might understand, if you harassing them prepare for the consequences." Yuuma explain.

'Wow... such a way of thought.' Ise can't help but said it.

"And Ise..."

"Hmm?"

"Always prepare to answer for your actions, because actions can prove to be speak louder then just words." Yuuma said.

"~Ugh..._'Is it me or she just say something that only expirienced people know... i need to say something_' keep this in mind." Ise answer.

Yuuma at this smile, and cross her hand with his while put her head on his shoulder.

Issei then look on the roude and saw two figure that he recognize everywhere.

"Hey guys!"

Both turn to face him, it were Matsuda and Motohama. When they look their were looking at Ise.

"Is that Ise?"

"Wait is that a girl with him?!"

Then both were shocked stare at him.

""IS THIS FOR REAL!"" The both yell

When Ise and Yuuma closer to them they notice that Yuuma and Ise are holding hands, and when he let of her and introduce.

"Guys. This is Yuuma Amano. My girlfriend. Yuuma-chan this my so called "pals". Matsuda and Motohama." He introduce.

Yuuma gigle and look at his as he said "pals" and greet with her smile.

"It's nice to meet you."

And Ise got closer to both his shocked friends and said in low voice.

"And here the best part. **She. ASK. ME**." Ise said while make with his hand a gun.

"Stop slacking off, and maybe someday you will find girlfriend too."

And make a motion that he shoot.

"Alright, let's go Yuuma-chan you might be late at a train." Ise said with smile while offer his hand to her.

"Okey."

While accepting his hand and they go further while leaving shocked friends behind, both were gripping their heads and mumble.

"He actually get one, i know it would happen!"

"He betray us!"

AFTER SCHOOL IN THE SAME BREACH.

After school Ise and Yuuma, were meet in the breach and have a spare time to spend and then they both go to coffeteria.

Ise were ordered tea and cake, and as Yuuma the same. Their were talking about stuff and also about their school life but mostly she Yuuma confess she not like to talk about it. As Ise the same not want get under her skin to know it.

Also there were fun and laugh. But then they return back to the breach they still talking and have fun.

"A date?" Ise ask while both of them are standing on the same place as where their yestarday, after when Ise and Yuuma were

"Yes. This sunday. Would you do it?" She ask to be sure if her boyfriend are have time this day.

"Sure! I will defenitely do it! That sounds great." Ise answer not give a thought and know that he were free and also would love to go on a date with her.

"I can go on a date with you in anytime you want." Ise finaly added.

Yuuma smile at his hyper-up and said.

"It's a date then." She then move her face close to her.

"Good Night." she said while turn around and leave.

"Yeah. You too." Ise said it back while stand another minute while looking at her retreating form but she stopped and look back.

"I really happy! Because you my boyfriend!" and turn and run.

"Same as me... Heh" Ise said to himself and while happiness is overflowed inside him.

"A DATE! A DATE!" Ise yell while run to his house.

Ise at that point were so happy that he not notice a petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and that observe him with he hazel coloring eyes.

At night in a Old School Building.

"So their are took an interest on him?" the Crimson Haired female ask the Rias Gremory.

"Yup." petite young girl with white hair answer.

"So what now? What our next step would be?" the black haired young woman ask who are Akeno Himejima.

"We make further preparation, that's we can do. Everything else depend on him. For now keep close eye on him." Rias answers.

**Author's Note: So this is my first story. Hope you will enjoy it. Please review, questions and critics go ahead. Because while know the things where i lacking is surely doess give a feel where i need to improve. For now this is the first story. Remember, this is a parallel reality of original story, it might show the opposite, but remember even if this is not the original story the plot of Highschool DxD is still present.**


End file.
